


Where Hearts Lose and Necks Bruise

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Badly, Badly Written Smut, Cliche, DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW, I MEAN BADLY, Joshua is a Minx, M/M, My Smut Debut, Smut, but right now it's this mess, might be chaptered if i feel like writing office sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: where joshua fucks a stranger and the stranger is his new boss how original





	Where Hearts Lose and Necks Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i have this crack-ish thing for u. i hope u like crack.
> 
> enjoy! mwa.
> 
> WARNING: BADLY WRITTEN SMUT. NOT WANK MATERIAL. UNORIGINAL CHICK LIT PLOT. MIGHT INDUCE MIGRAINE.
> 
> also unbeta-ed because gale left me alone to fend for myself but yeah if there are typos or missing points tell me on the comments or idk,,, u can silently bitch about it. whatever works for everyone ( i usually go for the silent bitching bc im too lazy to edit anyway ).

Hands clutching the white bedsheets under him that are about to be dirtied, Joshua panted as he feels the push and pull of skin inside him, and fuck if he does not reach the mind-blowing orgasm he had been craving since he realized he did not have dick in him for three whole months. He just got accepted at the company he had been vying for since forever, and one could say this is his celebratory fuck for a job well done. One might also be a stranger he met in a bourgeois club who insisted to be called Han and is now drilling his cock inside Joshua. And it feels so, _so good_.

 

Han growls when Joshua clenches his muscles, every thrust amplified by the tightness of his slick hole. Joshua moans _Fuck me harder_ and _That’s it—Fuck yes, daddy!_ tirelessly, smirking inwardly at how much he sounds like a porn star and how much Han is obviously enjoying it with his dick still impossibly growing by the second, ramming into him deeper; but never forgetting to skim over the bundle of nerves that makes Joshua scream his name in ecstasy.

 

Joshua flips them over, still impaled on the enormous length, and pushes at the stranger’s shoulders so that he is laying on his back. Han looks confused, but it is time for Joshua to take control as he feels his impending release. Han takes his hands and intertwine their fingers together, offering support when he finally realizes Joshua is about to ride him; and the gesture is taken by Joshua as comforting and maybe a bit romantic. Han must be too much of a sap in real life, but it is a one night stand they are having, so there is no need to think about long-term relationships with smoking hot handsome strangers. He rolls his hips in time with Han’s upward thrusts, and he takes pleasure at how the stranger lowly whispers _Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo,_ chanting his name like it is a prayer. Their moans mix together in a melody that boosts the arousal shared between their bodies. Han reaches up to thumb at Joshua’s nipple with his right hand and pump his neglected cock with the other, and in no time, Joshua is coming undone. Streaks of white covers Han’s fingers and he brings them to Joshua’s lips, ordering him to suck and taste himself. Joshua obliges, taking the long fingers in his mouth and slurping all over them while still bouncing up and down on Han’s dick.

 

He is exhausted and overstimulated, but until this stranger climaxes, his work is not done. So he clenches his hole once again as he sucks sloppily and lewdly at Han’s deft fingers, tasting his own release. A few more pounding and Han is screaming his name as shoots his load inside Joshua. Joshua milks his raging dick, taking every single drop in his hole. It’s all so warm inside him. Warm and wet. And Joshua feels a little pain just on the right side of pleasure.

For a while, they are both silent, only heavy panting and quick heartbeats can be heard. Han’s fingers slides down from his mouth to lightly rub at his sides. Affectionate and sweet—Joshua thinks, but he will not be distracted.

 

Joshua is tempted to keep the dick inside him and lie on top of Han as if it is the most normal thing to do. He resists the urge to run his hands through the stranger’s hair, or purr and rub his face on the stranger’s chest. Instead he gets up, Han’s cock pulling out from him with a pop as Joshua winces at the sudden strain.

 

“Where are you going? Aren’t you tired?” Han asks, his voice raw and deep, and Joshua wants nothing but to get away from him as soon as possible before he gets persuaded to stay.

 

Joshua starts putting on his discarded clothes. _Where are my pants?_ “Home.”

 

Han looks at him hopefully, and after a moment of watching Joshua fumble to find his trousers, he asks, “Don’t you want to stay the night?”

 

 _There they are._ “Nah. I have work early tomorrow— or five hours later. I need to rest.”

 

“You can rest here—“

 

“Bye.”

 

Joshua struts outside of the hotel room without looking back. When he gets to his car, he checks his reflection on the rearview mirror and revels on how fucked out he looks. _Beautiful_ , he admires himself. That was a good fuck. Han was a good fuck. He feels bad they will never see each other again, but maybe that is for the better.

 

He drives away, but not before blowing a kiss at the hotel building as if the stranger will see him from the twelfth floor. Joshua must forget what happened soon.

 

But Han’s cum drips from his asshole and fuck he is getting hard again. Maybe he should have stayed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“—And over here is your office.”

 

“I get an office?” Joshua looks around with bewildered eyes, taking in the spacious room. For a secretary, this is too much. He expected a cubicle outside the boss’s office or at least a desk near, but his own office? He feels important.

 

_This is amazing._

 

The previous secretary, Nayoung, dressed in proper attire but hair is a bird’s nest, rolls her eyes at Joshua’s excitement. After all, it is all only exciting when you do not interact with the boss. If she were given a choice, she would have left this place a month ago, but there is still this innocent soul to train for the head to soil. He’s the only qualified candidate anyway.

 

“Do you remember everything I taught you?”

 

Joshua nods eagerly and goes over the instructions given to him earlier.

 

“The chief is young—don’t call him The Chief because that’s his father, call him Sir. Black coffee only; sugar is his number one enemy. He likes his work organized from most important to least. This week, the least of his priority is ‘any bullshit from his ex-girlfriends.’ He will tell me what he wants for lunch, so I shouldn’t ever buy him anything without him telling me. Except for coffee—I should buy him that before he gets here and it needs to be really hot. He must be reminded of every meeting one week, two days, and an hour before it starts. Fix all the problems and come to him only if it is unfixable by commoners. Reject anyone who tries to see him in his office. His usual excuse is that he’s in Austria since his exes usually confuse it with Australia—“

 

Nayoung cuts him off, “Okay! I guess you know everything and we’re done here. Stay here and look your best. Prepare your notepad, too. The job starts the moment he comes in demanding for your name.”

 

“Thank you for everything!” Joshua beams at her. She’s a nice lady.

 

Although she could use a comb and some hairspray.

 

She smiles at him albeit duller and pats his shoulder. “Good luck, Joshua. I hope you don’t wear out right away.”

 

Nayoung walks out of his office, and Joshua rushes to sit on his swivel chair.

 

His very own swivel chair.

 

He kicks off his shoes and sits and swivels as much as he could, laughing out loud at the fortune handed to him by life. This job should keep him more than alive for the next years if he survives, he has a nice office all to himself, he has a boss that wants nothing to do with him (he just wants to work; not form relationships with his superiors), he can still remember last night’s action with the stranger— Joshua has everything. At least everything he worked hard for up to this point is working out smoothly.

 

Yes, his ass is still sore, but it’s a nice remembrance. Lucky.

 

He spins on the swivel chair, sitting at what seems to be an uncomfortable angle with his legs crossed, but to Joshua, it’s the best. He has bendy legs for a reason. _Helpful during nighttime activities,_ he ponders. As much fun as the swivel chair gives him, the view is amazing. The window is not a ceiling-to-floor window, but it is huge enough that he could see the entirety of the city. He wheels himself closer and looks down, acting as if he’s falling with a tiny _Ahh!_ For effect. _The people look like ants_.

 

“I don’t recall Miss Nayoung telling me I have a nine-year old as my new secretary,” a cocky voice chortles from behind him, and with one swift spin, Joshua is face to face with… Han?

 

Joshua’s hole throbs in delight, but he quickly brushes the feeling away. His face heats up at the sight of the supposed-to-be stranger who just six— maybe seven hours ago had his huge stranger dick buried in him.

 

“Why the hell are you here? Are you _stalking_ me?” Joshua squints at him. He places his feet back on the ground as he sits at the edge of the chair. He cannot help feeling twitchy with this familiar face and body and gorgeous hair directly in front of him. What is Han doing in his workspace? How did he find out he works here now? This is all too creepy.

 

Han just laughs, leaning against the doorframe. He looks relaxed for someone who drilled into his rear end mercilessly. “How should I address you?” He bites his thumb, and Joshua feels vexed by that fucking face. “C’mon. What’s your real name, _Jisoo_?”

 

His Korean name rolls off Han’s tongue like it is butter over a hot pan—

 

Hold up.

 

Wait a fucking second.

 

Han?

 

This cannot be.

 

 _No, no, no. I mean, this could_ not _be one of those cliché chick lit movies I watch with Seungkwan. This is not it._

 

_Oh, my goodness. Am I destined to have a Sophie Kinsella novel plot as my whole life? This cannot be it._

 

_I totally, totally want to go home now._

 

_Ow, my ass hurts. Fuck— it’s that man’s fault._

 

_But he’s your boss, Joshua, snap out of it, you disrespectful cunt._

 

_Why are you not wearing your shoes? He can see your purple kitty socks. So unprofesh._

 

_He’s gonna fire your ass._

 

_But don’t you think he likes your ass? You did make him cu—-_

 

_No! Stop it! You’re wrong._

 

_He doesn’t own you. Han is just a creepy stalker. You did not sign a contract handing over your life to the man who fucked you last night._

 

_That’s right. After all, your employer is definitely not named Han. His name is Sir Yoon Jeong— fuck._

 

_Fuck you, idiot. You fucked your boss._

 

“The chief’s son is an impatient man, Jisoo,” the man tuts. “You should have known that by now.”

 

Joshua stands, poised and collected, and reaches for his shoes. He wears them properly in front of his employer, face showing no recognition. “Excuse my manners, Sir,” he politely says, then he clears his throat, looks at the man, and introduces himself. “Joshua Hong. I am your new secretary from this day on.”

 

“And what about at night?” The man raises an amused brow.

 

Joshua chokes on his own parched tongue, but he clears his throat once more, averting his eyes. _The nerve of this guy._ “I don’t think that is part of the contract, Sir.”

 

“I see. I’ll go check the contract later. I’m sure we can make changes for that.”

 

Jeonghan rakes his eyes on Joshua’s body, and the younger decides to suppress the goosebumps forming at the back of his neck. He maintains eye contact as much as he can, and when his boss’s eyes fixes onto his, he turns red. He could not help but turn red.

 

“See you in my office for lunch, _Joshua_ ,” Jeonghan winks at him. “You’ll need to _prepare_ for me.”

 

_Why does he keep saying my name like that? Why does everything he says sound like an innuendo? Why does my name sound like an innuendo?_

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“And stop calling me sir. Call me Jeonghan.”

 

“No, sir. That’s improper.”

 

Jeonghan shrugs, promptly leaving but not before uttering the words Joshua will never forget. “I don’t mind, but we don’t want you slipping into subspace amidst work now, do we?”

 

Joshua Hong is fucked by the man who fucked him. Of fucking course.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's u again do not sue me
> 
> a comment would be nice :-P
> 
>  
> 
> twitter & curiouscat: shuanime


End file.
